Every Man for Himself
Sinopse Na Ilha da Hidra Jack começa o episódio confrontando Juliet sobre o conflito de autoridades entre os Outros. Juliet insiste que é uma autoridade em comum, e que não é Ben que toma as decisões, mas ela é interrompida quando Ben pede que ela venha rápido. Colleen chegou, ferida por Sun. Sawyer decide fazer um contra-atque contra seus captores e planeja uma fuga. Sua idéia é mover o cano de água e conectar com a eletrecidade do botão de comida, o que faria com que ele mesmo fosse eletrocutado junto com um dos Outros que ele conseguisse pegar pela jaula. Ele quase consegue quando Ben chega perto da poça de água. Ben pergunta quantos anos Sawyer tem, (primeiramente Sawyer diz 32... mas então admite ter 35), e quando ele pesa, (Sawyer diz perto dos 180). Quando Ben pisa dentro da poça, Sawyer o agarra e empurra o botão várias vezes, mas não há nenhuma carga. Ben conta a ele que eles desligaram, e então começa a bater em Sawyer com um bastão. Sawyer é preso em uma mesa. Jason e Matthew chegam e ficam perto dele, enquanto Tom e Ben assistem. Sawyer começa a gritar, e então um dos dois homens diz a ele para morder um pedaço de pau, para a dor. Sawyer começa a entrar em pânico quando o outro homem começa a respingar um líquido de uma agulha gigante. Os dois se debruçam sobre Sawyer, enquanto ele grita através do pedaço de pau, e Jason diz a Matthew, "Apenas faça como eles fazem nos filmes..." e Matthew injeta Sawyer com a agulha perto do osso esterno/coração (assim como John Travolta injetando em Uma Thurman no filme Pulp Fiction). Durante isso, Jack consegue escutar os gritos de Sawyer através do interfone supostamente quebrado de sua cela. Sawyer acorda e encontra Ben segurando uma gaiola contendo um coelho com o número 8 em suas costas. Como Sawyer começa a questionar o que está havendo, Ben começa sacudir a gaiola furiosamente, assustando o coelho, o qual em pânico, cai imóvel. Ben diz a Sawyer que o coelho tinha um marca passo, e que Sawyer também tem. É dito a ele que se seu coração atingir a velocidade de 140 irá explodir, e lhe é dado um relógio que monitora os batimentos de seu coração, o qual começa a bipar se passar de 125. Então Ben declara que fará o mesmo com Kate se Sawyer não se comportar ou contar a Kate o que aconteceu com ele. Sawyer é levado de volta para sua jaula, e Kate ganha novas roupas. Quando Kate começa a trocar de roupa, Sawyer fica interessado e seu relógio dispara, assim que Kate o questione, ele espirra água gelada em si mesmo e furiosamente dá de ombros. Juliet se apressa para pedir ajuda de Jack para ajudar ela a salvar Colleen. Ela está coberta de sangue, e leva Jack para a sala de operações aonde ele vê alguns interessantes raio-X nas paredes. Ben, Tom e Pickett estão assistindo da sala de observação. Jack e Juliet tentam salvar Colleen, mas ela tem um ataque cardíaco e Jack pede por um desfribilador. Juliet diz a ele que isso nunca aconteceu antes, e que eles não tem as baterias para o desfibrilador novamente. Jack imediatamente entra no modo de emergência, mas não é capaz de salvá-la. Furioso, Pickett sai para fora até as jaulas dos ursos e tira Sawyer de lá, então começa a bate nele perto da jaula de Kate. Ele manda ela dizer se ama ele, e continua batendo na cara de Sawyer até que ele fica muito ferido e sangrando. Kate, chorando, coloca seus braços para fora da jaula e agarra Sawyer. Ela finalmente fala que ama ele. Pickett sai. Ben deixou Jack algemado na mesa onde está o corpo de Colleen, de propósito. Entretando, Juliet chega. Ela conta a ele que ela é uma médica especialista em fertilidade, e não teve muitas experiências com morte antes. Jack diz que ela não poderia ter feito nada (nem ele pôde) - e Juliet pergunta se ele está dizendo isso para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Ele diz que não se importa por fazê-la se sentir melhor. Quando Juliet vai desalgemá-lo, ele diz a ela que os Raios-x la fora são de um homem de uns 40 anos com um grande tumor em sua coluna. Jack diz que ele é um cirurgião de coluna, e sabe que está la para remover aquele tumor do raio-x. Ele pergunta quem é que ele tem que salvar. Kate consegue escapar atravez de um buraco no topo de sua cela. Ela está perturbada porque Sawyer não irá falar sobre o que eles fizeram com ele, e exige que eles escapem juntos. Sawyer diz para ela ir sozinha, mas ela não vai, tentando quebrar sua fechadura. Quando Sawyer diz "se você realmente me ama, corra" --- Kate diz a ele que ela somente disse aquilo para fazer Pickett parar de bater nele. Ela retorna para a cela dela, explicando "Viver juntos, morrer sozinho." Mais tarde, Ben acorda Sawyer e o leva para um passeio. Sawyer faz uma piada sobre Ben matar o coelho, e brinca que Ben gostaria de Ratos e Homens por seu assassinato do bixinho. Então eles sobem por um desfiladeiro, o monitor cardíaco de Sawyer começa a alarmar, e ele está desconfortável com isso. Sawyer pergunta se Ben o trouxe para subir a montanha apenas para matá-lo. Ben para e diz que ele não tem um marca-passo. Ele mostra o coelho marcado com 8 e diz que o coelho somente foi sedado e não está morto, porque eles não são assassinos. Sawyer diz que poderia ser um outro coelho, e Ben concorda, ainda que mostrar a ele o coelho não era o motivo da caminhada. Enquanto eles sobem a montanha, Sawyer fica chocado ao ver outra ilha em frente da que eles estão. Ben conta que aquela ilha é a ilha de Sawyer, e que ele não pode escapar de sua cela, porque ele não tem para onde ir. Ben também cita Ratos e Homens, dizendo que mesmo homens podem se sentir sozinhos e menciona que Sawyer somente desistiu quando eles ameaçaram Kate e talvez Sawyer devesse estar ciente de que ele apenas está tentando distanciar-se dela, quando na verdade ele precisa dela. Ben diz a ele para voltar para sua jaula, e Sawyer, triste, vai. In the Midsection Beach Desmond fala para Claire que ela precisa se mudar para a praia, para que ele pudesse consertar o tellhado de sua cabana. Claire diz que não era necessário, e que estava bom do jeito que Charlie havia feito e Charlie aparece dizendo que ele mesmo poderia consertar o telhado. Desmond concorda relutantemente e vai embora. Desmond encontra Paulo e pega um taco de golf dele emprestado. Desmond constroi uma antena com o taco de golf na ponta. Hurley pergunta a Desmond se o que ele havia feito era alguma espécie de arte, e Desmond responde dizendo que não, que era apenas um experimento. He also turns down the fruit salad Hurley offers. Quando Hurley está quase indo embora, Desmond sugere para ele esperar um momento. Um temporal espontâneo cai sobre eles. O telhado da cabana de Claire tinha buracos, e a água acaba atingindo Aaron. Claire e Charlie pegam Aaron e o cobrem e Charlie fica olhando para Desmond. Logo em seguida, um raio cai atingindo a "antena" que Desmond havia construído fazendo dela um pára raios. Os fios que Desmond havia usado para a construção da antena parecem estar pegando fogo. Charlie da uma olhada ao seu redor em choque, a depois fica olhando com uma cara de quem está confuso para Desmond. Flashback This episode centered around Sawyer, in prison, after he conned Cassidy. It begins with him fighting in a ring with a fellow inmate, and he wins the match. As they walk back to their jail cells, he sees a man beating up another inmate; his friend tells him it's Munson recently jailed for stealing 10 million dollars from the government. Sawyer wins Munson's trust after he predicts the Warden will try and take his money and use his wife against him. When Munson meets with his wife, Sawyer meets with Cassidy and is very cruel and abrupt with her, even after she throws down a picture of a baby. The infant is Clementine, Sawyer and Cassidy's daughter. Sawyer leaves angrily, but later he betrays Munson and tells the Warden where the cash is. He had told Munson never to get attached because you'll only get hurt because of it. The last six years of his sentence are commutted, and when asked where to put his commission for giving up the information, Sawyer tells Treasury Agent Freedman to put it in a bank in Albuquerque under the name of Clementine Phillips. When the Warden asks who this is, Sawyer avoids answering replying only, "We done?" The episode makes a number of references to the novel Of Mice and Men. Curiosidades * The episode derives its title from a line delivered by Sawyer to Jin in "...And Found": "In case you haven't noticed it's every man for himself, Chewie." Sawyer tries to get Kate to leave him behind by repeating the mantra, only to have Kate counter with Jack's more altruistic axiom; "Live Together, Die Alone." *Munson's 10 Million was hidden in a store quick facility off 441 in unit 23c *Sawyer's prison id number was 840 * The white bunny that Ben uses to show Sawyer how the pacemaker works was numbered 8 ** This is almost certainly another Stephen King reference, since in the book On Writing he describes a caged white rabbit with the number 8 painted on it as an example of the power of words to transmit pictures and ideas. ** The idea of the white rabbit is a running theme of the show, even referenced in one episode title. Ironically, most characters are led out into the jungle after their white rabbits (as when Jack follows Christian in the episode that introduced the idea), but Sawyer is led to remain caged after he sees the real white rabbit. ** This could also be another reference to the book Of Mice and Men as rabbits are also a motif. *Sawyer calls Munson Costanza, most likely to reference the time he is in prison as being 1998, the end of Seinfeld (1990 - 1998) when they all ended up in prison. **Also, when Paulo is hitting "golf balls" into the ocean could be a reference to the time Kramer was hitting golf balls into the ocean. *Like in the scene where Jason stabs Sawyer in the heart with a needle, the movie Pulp Fiction also features one character stabbing another character with a needle. * Pacemakers do not work the way Ben described. Rather than applying a "kick-start" to the heart when the heart is excited, pacemakers deliver a small shock during every cardiac cycle to regulate heart rate. Implantable defibrillators do work in a similar manner to what Ben described, responding to various types of cardiac arrhythmia with a high voltage shock. Implanting either device is a delicate procedure requiring several specialized devices and specific training. Immediately following surgery, most patients will be able to feel the device both from the inside and through the skin. * Sawyer calls Pickett "Chinatown" in reference to the injured and bandaged nose of Jack Nicholson's character Jake Gittes in the 1974 Roman Polanski film Chinatown. * When Ben brings Sawyer to see the main island; he tells him that a man needs a women to survive, otherwise he just shrivles up and dies. In the episode "Live Together, Die Alone" We see a letter that Penelope Widmore hid in Desmond's hardbound copy of Dickens' Our Mutual Friend. In that letter she writes, "All we really need to survive is one person who truly loves us." penelope's letter Links Externos * Díscuta este episódio com outros fãs * ABC Press Release Category:Episódios Category:3ª Temporada